papfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkalicious Pinkerton
Pinkalicious Pinkerton (voiced by Kayla Erickson) is the eponymous protagonist of the Pinkalicious franchise, created by Victoria Kann. Her adventures are driven by her creativity and big imagination, and she incorporates elements of visual and performing arts. She can be disobedient and impulsive at times, but she’s also a patient older sister to her brother, Peter, as well as a good friend, and she’s always confident in speaking her mind. Age In A Pinkaperfect Birthday the cake she is given only has 1 single candle, which doesn't given any indication of how old she is. However, there is an earlier scene when Pinkalicious is imagining the ideal pink cake she wants (but does not receive) and that does have a number of candles on it which may give an indication of how many years old she is turning. Notable Facts * Pinkalicious's favorite color is pink, because she loves that color very much. * In "Pinkalicious", which adapts the first ever Pinkalicious book, she eats too many pink cupcakes and her skin turns pink. The doctor diagnoses her with "Pinkititis", a case of eating too much pink cupcakes. Quotes * "Pinkatastic!" * "Pinkaperfect!" * "What should I paint next?" * pinkamazing * look Peter he’s got your camera * spegeti think spegeti * gotta save Peter * pinkamagine that * I mean show and tell show and smell * what’s noisy to them is music to me. * "woof, woof, I'm a dog" Voice In the PBS TV series, she is voiced by Kayla Erickson. Inspiration * Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) (as a sound-alike singing and speaking voice and same personality, although different shows) Trivia * Her brother is Peter * she once babysit Pinky plum * A source on Twitter calls her a combination of Redalicious and Whitealicious. * Another source on Twitter confirms the surname Pinkerton, including her family members. * She got a sundae before the ice cream guy left * she accidently got the wrong bottle * she once sang mix them all together * although in school rules she listens to her teacher she finds out that taking unicorns to school is hard work. * She steals her brother’s thing he was going to do as seen in pink rasberry * she’s 8-9 years old. Gallery PIPE 000125.5297659.512x288.jpg DzTr4jQWsAEuLHO.jpg Pinkalicious is jumping for joy!.jpeg Di45fUYXgAAQa I.jpg 20170515 224646 149750 pinkapilot marker 9-48-1.jpg Gs6Ljgvm.jpg Shop.pbs.jpg Dz3ukAtWsAEMDCz.jpg Cloud-O-Matic.jpeg DyvoTmJW0AAwUsU.jpg 71miBgzUaWL. RI SX380 .jpg PIPE 000117.5121736.512x288.jpg MV5BZGNlMTNjMDYtZjc3NS00YTM5LWJiZTgtZDBhYzViYjU5MWZmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjg1NTQ1NzY@. V1 UY126 UX224 AL .jpg NCEYwVH-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-gomohhC.jpg.resize.454x255.png PIPE 000121.5219258.512x288.jpg DjXJxD8XgAEU98p.jpg Download.jpg PIPE 000107.4949306.512x288.jpg PIPE 00012.512x288.jpg 71tgNRzTIqL. RI SX380 .jpg 20180115 192759 435078 103a invisibleband 10 16.jpg School Rules.jpeg GNwR2zEk.jpg D0RecHxW0AI5VEy.jpg 28911775001 5999708151001 5999694283001-vs.jpg Ms1Q4CGd.jpg Dpp7YmZUUAEuunc.png Dykr35fXgAEpebG.jpg Snapshot 1 (5-29-2019 2-35 PM).png|Pinkalicious, Peter, and their parents trying to get ready for bed in peace Snapshot 1 (6-20-2019 8-04 PM).png|Pinkalicious, Peter, and their mom with fairy wings D-4ZbPhWkAUkeud.jpg D91cwHbXsAEFWmG.jpg PBS-SoCal-Pinkalicious-MAIN-7-15-19-to-8-4-19.jpg D34XKefXkAIJm39.jpg A-PINKAPERFECT-BIRTHDAY.png RFlukej-asset-mezzanine-16x9-ALJXTBC.jpg.crop.379x212.jpg Pinkalicious Turns the Nature Gang Pink.png D4r3D3TXkAAeo64.jpg|link=Jasmine Pinkalicious-and-peterrific-images-600x338.jpg Channels4 banner.jpg EBTiVWKXkAA2nJ8.jpg EBNPcN1XkAEjX8l.jpg A PINKAPERFECT BIRTHDAY.png Pinkabubbles.jpg Pinkalicious and Kendra.jpeg PinkaperfectParty.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Pinkertons Category:Children Category:Kids